justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SaddexProductions
Archives: #1 #2 #3 #4 Panau Military page On the Panau Military Page, just move the loading screen AK47 image elsewhere, then move the elite image in it's place. You could put other military guys images beside their NPC summary on the military page as well. 16:03, September 12, 2013 (UTC) :The trouble there is that most character descriptions are shorter than the height of a picture. Obviously we could just make the pictures smaller on that page, but the article also speaks of the military vehicles and weapons. A column of pictures for them all would be much longer than the article. That's why we have included links to pages like Colonel; Demolition Officer and others who have dedicated articles. But yeah, we didn't have a picture of an elite yet (other than the painted loading image), so it's a good idea to get one. GMRE (talk) 16:27, September 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Shouldn't you just not create new individual pages for grunts and elites instead, then add a link that leads to their separate pages instead? 18:17, September 12, 2013 (UTC) :::The ones taken today are probably not good enough, but here is another elite picture. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 18:31, September 12, 2013 (UTC)) ::::I'd just cut that last one in Paint, to leave like a half of Rico on one side and the car on the other side. And @ , maybe, but nobody has bothered to yet. GMRE (talk) 18:40, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Quality levels system Any last ideas, or do we call it good enough? GMRE (talk) 17:52, September 21, 2013 (UTC) : I posted my opinion there. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 17:54, September 21, 2013 (UTC)) Is this you? Or just a coincidence? http://atwar-game.com/users/profile.php?user_id=381314 Speeddaemon (talk) 20:08, October 17, 2013 (UTC) : Nope. And I am mostly using "Saddex" or similar as an username on the Internet now. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 20:38, October 17, 2013 (UTC)) Things How do you like PC gaming so far? There's a yellow symbol on the Gunung Tasik rig. Can you get a close-up picture of it? It doesn't have to be a large picture like the rest, unless you want it to be. Maybe get the picture from the northern side of the rig (no picture from that side yet, but there's already 2 from the other side)? Also, when/if possible, be creative with your pictures, so each picture would be relevant for more than one article. This is the easiest with vehicle pictures (vehicle plus location). I don't know how useful this point is, but that's how I try to make my pictures. GMRE (talk) 20:27, November 5, 2013 (UTC) : The reason I liked console gaming was because I didn't have the money to buy a good gaming PC in my younger age, now I have more resources. Best experience ever, I don't regret that I switched to PC as primary platform. :: I can take a screenshot of it, either now or tomorrow, I am playing Sleeping Dogs right now. I will also try to be more "creative". ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:33, November 5, 2013 (UTC)) ::: I could also take the picture now, but my texture quality isn't the best. I can take a picture of the whole rig t hough, it's hard to notice there. Mauritsio (talk) 14:20, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Infobox User I managed to fix the coding error (more info on the template talk page), so now it appears correctly on all pages. You might want to move that large black "Admin" heading now. GMRE (talk) 16:44, November 6, 2013 (UTC)